


Best Birthday Ever!

by Skullchick15



Series: Metal Addicts Anonymous [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Ya I did it no I don't regret it :D, tes is my big huggable blender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullchick15/pseuds/Skullchick15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DJD gets a little baffled with you.<br/>Tes wants to know if he has a chance or not.<br/>Vos NEEDS Tailgate for some reason.<br/>All in all it's a typical day on the Peaceful Tyranny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cute isn't Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607279) by [Lights321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lights321/pseuds/Lights321). 



> To under stand a little better I recommend reading Cute isn't Easy ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/1607279/chapters/3421910 ). Its a adorable little tale. And if you look on chapter 9, this is in the comments ( I didn't have a account back then). It was . . . Kind of like a little prompt I guess. They updated on my birthday and I just sat around that whole day and this happened. But ya I really recommend reading it is's adorable in a certain sense at least to me.

You are given a big cake. But not a normal cake contains a special ingredient, Tailgate!

You pick up Tailgate and hug him, in return he yelps in delight. "Happy birthday!"

"Aww thank you so much Tailgate!"All the DJD members peer around the corner.

* * *

 

You had only been on the ship for a few days. The DJD had crashed on earth when the found you and they had quickly taken a liking to you. The main reason you where there was most likely Tarn. He loved your voice. Often he would ask you to sing with him and after each session with him you would walk out in to the halls only to find the rest of the team up against the walls listening. Tailgate was the cutest thing you had ever seen. How he got here you'd never know. Right know you all were currently docked at a plant you did know of but you knew you'd be leaving soon they had already "handled" the traitor here.

* * *

 

Tesarus spoke first. "Uhhh Tarn?" Tarn, Kaon and Helex watched the events unfold in front of them with blank expressions. It had been Vos idea about doing something when he learned of your birthday but now he was growing rather upset about Tailgates idea, "HISSSSSSSS"(translation-MINE!).

Tailgate and You are giggling not realizing that you have company.

Vos stormed over too the two sticking his arms out, clenching his hands in a way of asking for the minibot to be given back. You blinked a few times staring at the bot. Then as politely as could be, responded.

"No" Turned and walked way leaving Vos baffled. No one had ever told the DJD no before. At that moment Kaon decided to join. Running to catch up with the girl.

"But . . . "

". . . But what?"

"We. . . We are the DJD. You don't tell us no. We'll . . ." Looking at tailgate still cradled in your arms, playing with the necklace you wore, and tried to think of the right words to use. ". . . dispose of you."

A loud thumping could be heard (and felt). Tesarus slid up against the wall. Crossing his legs, one hand on his hip, he leaned on the wall. His grinder rumbled. "Why hello there."

". . . Hi."

"Ain't you a pretty thing."

"I'm gorgeous." The living grinder blinked a few times.

" . . . Confidentice. I like that in a femme. How 'bot you me we *cough cough* go for a ride?"

You looked the mech up and down. "As tempting as that offer is . . . Perhaps another time sweets park." Continuing your journey leaving the ship with the minibot sleeping happily in your arms.

 

Tesarus and Kaon joined the others in the main room. Tesarus was less the happy. "Well seduction didn't work."

"She's a femme of corse it didn't work you have to be gentle with them!" The leader left after his words to find the two. But Tesarus still needed answers.

" . . . Helex?"

"What?"

"Does . . That mean I still have a chance?" Kaon burst in to a laughing fit leaving the room.

"I . . I guess she didn't put you down exactly."

 

It wasn't a surprise that Tarn came back empty handed with a blank expression mumbling "no one tells me no". Poor Vos, he hadn't moved a inch.

Helex looked at the mechs around sighing he got up leaving. But this time when he can back was different. The walking crockpot returned . . . With the two had left.

 

Vos grabbed Tailgate from Helex grasp, retreating to the med bay. Tailgate whimpered. "where are we going?!" Rounding the corner the conversation was no longer heard between the two titans and the girl. (Both Tarn and Kaon had went to recharge early.) Only to hear Tailgate scream for Tarns help.

 

Tesarus looked back and forth between Helex and you. "How . . . How did you?" You huffed, crossing your arms. Helex decided to let his teammate in on his secret, "when dealing with femmes seduction and gentleness can be helpful but some times it's better to be direct with them. I told her to give me Tailgate she said no so I grabbed them both."

"oh"

(Helex winked nodding twords the girl staring at the floor mouthing the words {this is a great time for the gentle part} then left the two alone)

Tesarus leaned down. Gently, he stroked your hair. Moving it out of the way.

Primus! You looked like you were going to burst with tears. "Don't cry. Primus please. Please don't cry."

*sniffle* you leaned on him. One of his arms looped around you to continue touching your hair. The other wrapped around the curve of you back to pull you closer to his frame. You both stayed quiet for some time until you shivered. His grinder rumbled at your distress. He sighed. "He may be adorable but he is older than you think." You wiggled against his side more.

"Age is but a number."

"Ya but when that number has more zeros then can be counted its to old."

"I . . . Guess you have a point." You leaned back looking him in the face.

"So . . . Umm... Do you want to . . . Watch a movie? (You smiled) . . . or are you going to tell me no?" She giggled. She's going to tell me no isn't she . . . She is!

"Well your the only one I haven't told no to . . .(You cuddled back up against him pressing your face into his neck) not that I could if I wanted to."

Gently he scooped you up retreating to his own room with you in his hands.

After putting his chest plating on over top of his grinder he laid down placing you on his crest. He coved you both up with his blanket.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered softly. Kissing your cheek softly.

Half asleep you said "Best one yet." And kissed his cheek in return.

"Good I'm glad." And with that he shut off the light so you two could watch the movie the movie in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guy want more of this? 
> 
> Request, comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
